Monster
by Yaya The Elf
Summary: After the events of Revenge of the Sith, Ahsoka Tano finds herself in some sort of limbo between heaven and earth, and she meets up with the broken version of her former master.


Monster

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Coraline, Evanescence, Star Wars or any of its original characters._

_(Based off of a dream I had…)_

_Ahsoka's POV:_

So far this has probably been the most boring part of my life.

I can't remember how long I've been walking. It could have been years, months, days, seconds, but I can't tell at all. Doesn't help that there's no sun or moon to help me tell the time. In fact, there's nothing here at all. Everything is like a blank white sheet of paper, and I'm the lonely drawing.

Why am I even walking? There's no point. There's nothing here. So I plop down on my butt and look at the vast nothingness around me. There must be a way out of here… and since there's nothing here, that also means there's nothing to do. No food, no water. I'll probably die in a bit… unless I'm already dead.

I hope that's not the case. If I'm gonna stay here until the rest of time, then the clock will be ticking of how many years I'll have my sanity left. And I'm not quite sure meditating will help… of course it might…

But my thoughts are cut short when I hear his breathing.

_What the heck? _I think. _I'm just imagining… right? Please oh please…_

I close my eyes and try to concentrate… because I'm imagining… he's not really there he's not there… I'm alone I'm alone I'm…

I open my eyes and I'm staring right at the blank shell of Darth Vader's mask. I yelp and fall backward.

"Hey, Ahsoka!" the happiness in his voice doesn't go well with the deep echoes.

I don't know what to say. I just stare up at my former master.

"Oh, you don't like the mask?" he asks me. "Don't worry. I don't need it!" He takes it off. He looks like the way he did before the battle on Mustafar, long dark blond hair, bright blue eyes and a happy smile. But a happy smile seems a bit inappropriate after what he did to our galaxy. But he just stands there, smiling, while I just look up at him.

"What are you doing here?" I try to say, but I'm stuttering a lot so I sound weak.

"I'm here for you!" he's still grinning from ear to ear. "Everyone else is gone. You're all I have left. Now we can stay here forever!"

_Oh Force, oh no, oh no… _let me stay here, alone, while my mind rots away, but PLEASE. I _cannot _stay here forever with my former master.

"Uhh…" I don't know what to say without hurting his feelings… or angering him.

"Isn't it great?" he looks so excited, like a little kid… I have a cruel urge to destroy that look in his eye.  
"Y-yes… yea!" I start to plan my escape. "And I… I have a surprise for you!"

His eyes light up even more. I'm starting to feel bad about hurting him like this… but the Force is screaming at me to RUN.

"Just… close your eyes and turn around!" I try to sound happy, not guilty.

He does so, grinning, and I get up and start to back away slowly, and once I'm a good six yards away from him, I run. I run as fast as I've ever done so, but Master must have heard me, because I can hear him scream my name angrily… and some other not so nice words.

I look back and see that he's chasing me, so I force myself to go faster. There! I can make out a small wooden door… but I just have to reach it. 9o yards away… and I feel my feet catch on something. I fall to the ground, and out of nowhere, four hands grab each of my ankles. I tug on them, but they have an iron grip.

"Lemme go!" I scream at them.

_"Take us!" _voices come from them. _"Don't leave us with the monster!"_

"NO! LET GO!" I'm frantic. My master is catching up. But they keep crying for me to take them. I would, honestly, but I have no idea how.

I try to crawl away, but they're pulling me back. Regretfully, I start to punch the hands. Hard. They're much softer than normal ones, so they break easily and turn into a bloody pulp. Then, I get up and start to run again.

But Master caught up. I'm lifted into the air by the Force and then force choked. He turns me around to face him. His eyes are yellow with anger. I wanna fight back, but the lack of air seems to have frozen me. Then, he throws me to the ground, jumps on my and starts banging my head violently against the ground. After I'm far past a concussion, he punches me in the nose. So hard blood comes out and I hear a SNAP!

Now he's just staring down at me. I'm so scared… I wish he would just kill me already. But he does something ten times worse.

He gets up, picks me up, and hugs me in a big ol' bear hug.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you!" he says.

The whole thing makes me cry. Not sniffles and whimpers, but sobs and wails. I hate this insane, broken version of my master. I want the guy who never abandons his friends, who's overly protective and really cocky and funny. I want the guy who _didn't _kill his wife and _didn't _become a Sith. I don't want Darth Vader, I just want my master, Anakin Skywalker, to come back.

"Aw, what's wrong?" he sounds concerned. But I know better.

"You!" I push away from him. "STOP BEING CRAZY! Just go back to your normal cocky self… the one who's obsessed with piloting and mechanics and calls me 'Snips' which I never really understood… but it was cute and I liked it!"

I hate the annoying tone my voice is taking on, but I keep going.

"You had a perfect life and you just _threw it away!" _I continue to yell. Then, I calm down and say more quietly, "You deserve to be locked up here…"

Master looks hurt. Really hurt. He says to me, "But you're all I have left-"

"No," I cut him off and correct him. "I'm not. You have nothing… because I'm leaving!" I point to the door. I probably should just storm off very dramatically, but for some reason I can't let it go. I continue and yell, "Why would I stay here with YOU? You just hit me!"

His hurt goes away. Now he's smiling… darkly. Oh, Force, great. What have I done? I prepare myself for the worst.

He laughs slightly, and says, "You're wrong, Ahsoka…"

Not what I expected… at all. I store up my energy for a sprint to the door.

"You're staying here," he smiles even more.

I glare at him. I start to back away, slowly, carefully. I try to plan my words out in such a way that they won't provoke him.

"No, I'm not…" I whisper.

"You can't abandon me…" his voice is so quiet, I can barely hear him. Then he shouts, which makes me jump, and yells, "_YOU BELONG TO ME!"_

I start to run to the door, with my master right on my tail. I reach the door, open it, crawl in and try to close it, but Master's hands catch between and start to pull back.

I pull with all of my strength, but Master's always been stronger than me. But I try, and with some help of the Force, I shut it and lock it. But Master was never the one to let go.

"_Don't leave me!" _he screams while banging on the door. I scramble away from it. _"Don't go! Don't go! I need you! I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU! Don't leave me alone!"_

I stop about a yard away from the door, and I gasp for breath while he keeps screaming stuff at me. He yells and sobs for a few minutes, and I just sit there, and after that he stops banging and crying.

Just to make sure, I cautiously crawl over to the door. Inches away, I listen to see if he's gone.

And that's when his mechanical arm burst through the door and pulls me in.


End file.
